


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (五)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (五)

5.

 

「Rakitić先生...」Modrić看了對方稍縱即逝的抿唇，他知道他又叫錯了，「Ivan...」Rakitić滿意的露出笑容，Modrić暗自鬆了口氣。

 

「這是這幾天收到的...」Modrić拿出這幾日收到的東西，手不由自主的又開始抖了起來，他用另一隻手抓著手臂，不但沒有減緩晃動，反而更嚴重的讓手中的照片散了一地。

 

「我撿就好了，抱歉沒有接好。」Rakitić在對方道歉前就蹲下去撿了。

 

Rakitić只有在自己全密閉的辦公室內看過行為舉止都稍微正常點的Modrić，他發現只要對方暴露在開放式或是有窗子的地方都會像現在一樣，下意識的顫抖、情緒緊繃、流冷汗，有時候甚至呼吸困難，如果要他稍微舒適點，最好是選在沒有窗戶的空間，總之就是盡可能隔絕外界的地方。

 

「進來吧！」Rakitić招著手，想讓Modrić進到警局內，他們平常就約在Lovren的辦公室內，因為那沒有對外的窗戶，而且又屬警察機關，Rakitić是想著那個人不會大膽到敢來這裡吧...

 

平常Modrić會很快的走進來，但是今天他卻在門外躊躇了許久，Rakitić往前走幾步發現後面沒腳步聲才注意到對方沒有跟在後面。

 

「怎麼了嗎？」Rakitić重新走回門口，微彎下腰想與對方平視，但是對方看了他一眼，視線就飄往其他地方去了。

 

「那個...」Modrić正想開口卻被正走到門口的Lovren打斷，「你們怎麼還不進來啊？快進來吧！」他揮揮手後就先行進去了。

 

Rakitić捕捉到Lovren出來時，Modrić眼神閃過一絲奇怪的情緒，頓時間他覺得這氣氛不太對，但Modrić移動腳步了，他只能趕快進去。

 

三人剛坐定，Kovačić就開門闖進來，連門都沒敲，看到三個人同時看向他，他只是露出大大的笑容，說了聲Hi。

 

「他是Mateo，我的同事。」Lovren向他們介紹一下，Rakitić朝他點點頭，然後開始專注於Modrić今天交給他的照片。

 

「這...」Rakitić盯著其中一張照片，然後站起身，視線也沒轉移照片，就維持了這樣的姿勢走了出去，Lovren也沒阻止對方，反倒習以微常般的替他解釋：「他這傢伙總是這樣，隨他去吧！他可能發現了什麼。」

 

Kovačić點頭表示理解，然後接著說：「Dejan，你今天不是叫我查了有前科的人嗎？其中有一個人這近3年出沒的位置和Modrić先生有一半以上的重複。」

 

Lovren的眼睛瞬間燃起希望，「是嗎？」

 

Kovačić先是嘆了口氣才接著說，「不過那個人因為在雨天尾隨一名女子，被因為視線不佳且超速的車子撞傷，當場死亡。」他沉下眼，表情盡是失望。

 

「是嗎...」Lovren也同樣失落，一切又回到了原點。

 

「Dejan你應該也有看過相關的新聞吧？那時候你不是調到那去支援一件謀殺案？」Kovačić插著腰，三七步的站著。

 

「是嗎？那時候忙那件案子就夠我受了...上頭又一直施壓下來，哪有時間管其他的阿...」Lovren小小抱怨著那段該死的回憶，莫名其妙的被指名過去幫忙，還設結案期限，那裡警察的素質他實在不敢恭維，害他忙得昏天暗地。

 

「所以當時您也在那裡嗎...」終於開口的Modrić拋出了這句話像把冷箭，語氣不溫不熱，夾雜著一點不難察覺懷疑。

 

Lovren和Kovačić同時轉向他，他們先是雙雙愣了一下。

 

Lovren首先發難，他倏然站起身，臉色沉了下來，那張剛毅的臉沒了笑意支撐，一下子變得更具威嚇性。他用不同於平常平易近人語氣說：「你這是什麼意思？」話才一落下，雙掌也不落人後的跟著重重覆在金屬桌上，轟的一聲讓站在Lovren隔壁的Kovačić震後了一步。

 

Modrić當然也受到不少驚嚇，他又把頭低的更低不敢與對方對視，空氣忽然凝重了起來，寂靜的讓每個人的呼吸聲都顯得異常清晰。

 

「嘿、我找到...」Rakitić大聲嚷嚷著走進來，卻看到站在桌前瞪著Modrić的Lovren和退到一旁表情呆滯的Kovačić，「你們幹嘛阿...」一進門就看到這情形，Rakitić趕緊走到Lovren前用身體擋住他那快要將對方瞪出個洞的視線。

 

「到底怎麼了啊？你們倒是說話阿...」Rakitić乾笑了一下，但沒有人回答他的問題，Lovren重哼了一聲，頭也不回的直接離開辦公室，Rakitić趕緊跟出去追問，留下來的Kovačić過幾秒後終於回過神，看著坐在桌前低著頭的Modrić，他安慰的說著：「你別擔心，我出去看一下。」他搔搔頭，然後跟去。

 

 

「Dejan，你就體諒一下Luka吧...遇到這種情況，難免會多疑一些，但他不是有意的。」Rakitić拍拍對方的肩膀，他知道Modrić的質疑很不對，但也能理解他為何會這樣。

 

背向Rakitić的Lovren雙手插著腰，垂著頭，他深深吸了口氣後，點點頭，「我知道...不怪他。」

 

「Dejan，你還好吧？」追出來的Kovačić也問候了一句。

 

「沒事。」Lovren轉過身，抿唇著唇，嘴角往兩旁延伸，有點牽強，「好了，Ivan你發現什麼了嗎？」

 

「對、你看這張，這是你們警局吧？我剛出去確認了一下，你們這邊不是有監視器嗎？如果那個人是在對面照的，那監視器應該會拍到，對吧？」Rakitić指著照片。

 

「對，是這邊...我跟Mateo一起去確認，你先進去看看他吧！」Lovren輕擺著頭，Kovačić默契的點頭，他們倆拿著照片走了。

 

Rakitić回到辦公室，看到Modrić俯在桌上，兩隻瘦弱的肩膀一抖一抖著，看起來好不可憐，Rakitić走到椅子旁蹲下，輕拍對方的肩膀，與重心長的說著：「我知道你為什麼會那樣想，但是你應該多相信Dejan一點，這裡的大家都是真心想要幫你的。」

 

Modrić在自己兩臂間蹭了蹭自己臉，他抬起頭來，Rakitić看到對方原本就蒼白的臉被衣服磨出幾條紅紅的痕跡，殘餘的淚懸在紅腫的眼眶中，在日光燈的照射下一閃一閃的，更惹人心疼。

 

「可是我看到他了...好幾次...」Modrić吸吸鼻子，聲音還斷斷續的。

 

「看到Dejan嗎？」

 

Modrić點頭如搗蒜，「我在路上的時候發現他在我後面，真的！好幾次...我講真的！」Modrić的聲音漸漸大聲了起來，兩隻眼珠子瞪的老大，就怕對方不相信一樣。

 

Rakitić目光在四周游移了一下，然後像是明瞭似的說：「我想他只是在調查什麼而已，其實...從那些照片上真的找不出什麼線索，所以Dejan才會到處尋找照片是在哪裡拍的，可能這些地方都是你常經過的，所以才會看到他吧？」Rakitić做出了合理的解釋。

 

Modrić收回視線，像是在咀嚼對方的話，「肯定是這樣的啦！Dejan可是警察耶！怎麼會做出這種事情。」Rakitić眨著眼，給予肯定。

 

「Luka，我這樣說沒什麼意思，只是你有沒有想過去看個醫生啊？」

 

Modrić因為這番話，表情突然鐵青了起來，Rakitić聽到他不均勻的呼吸聲，他覺得對方可能把自己的解讀成另一個意思，趕緊接著說：「只是看你常常很難過的樣子，也許看個醫生能夠幫助你舒緩一點阿...」Rakitić將音調調的很好，像是安撫孩子的母親，十分溫柔。

 

Modrić才注意到自己的手腳不知何時抖個不停，他試圖將抖動的手縮向自己腹部，但那因知道對方是對的而羞赧的表情卻洩漏了自己的心虛。

 

「你可以考慮看看。」

 

 

TBC.

 

可憐的魔笛小可愛...真想抱在懷裡秀秀...

要有怎麼樣的幸運才能遇見像辣雞哥這麼溫柔的人啊...Q~Q

洛夫倫真的超霸氣得~(打滾


End file.
